It doesn't make sense
by evra.beastrion
Summary: They've met this this girl one way or another. Jervis Tetch, Bane, Joker, Scarecrow, and the others. They've either seen the sweet side or the spicy side of her. Who saw which and why?
1. Prologue1st chpt

**It just doesn't make sense...**

Chapter 1: Jervis Tetch

"Late! Late! Ooh I'm going to be so late!" cried Jervis tetch. He sped into the building past many working people. They all ignored him and his worries. His job was at stake, Doctor. Kates had been angry with him last he was late. Hopefully Alice would help...Alice. His heart fluttered every time he thought of that god blessed angel. She was probably the only reason why he'd get up every morning. It was a waste though. It would be more gentlemen like if he would leave her and her love...He couldn't though. Just the thought made his blood boil. He'd heard her fawn over that wretched_ boy. _Once he made it to the office he noted Doctor Kates wasn't around. Sighing happily he walked nearer to her Alice. "My dear Alice, good morning to you!" he greeted. She looked up to him from her desk and smiled. "Oh, Jervis! It's nice to see you. Don't worry, Doctor kates is in her office on the phone. She's going to be there a while." He almost melted. Kind, curious, and beautiful. "Th-thank you Alice." he said. "Bonjour Ali!" came a sudden voice. Not too loud but enough to grab her attention. It was feminine but had a odd charm. "Zeala! There's someone I want you to meet. This is Jervis, Jervis this is Zeala. She's here to deliver any projects we're working on." Zeala had brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Its wasn't long but went to her lower forearms. Lips full, eyes dark, lightly tanned skin, and her cloths more boyish. Nothing like Alice. Not at all like her. Evaluating her for a moment longer he greeted meekly. "It's nice to meet you." she said with a smile. "At least she's nice." thought Jervis. "Zeala! Come on, you've got a project to deliver!" called someone. Nodding she sighed "People do say 'Come on' a lot here don't they?" Wait..."Did she just- ? It wasn't exactly...But she still said it." he thought bewildered. She seemed to have just nearly spoken a verse from "Alice's adventure in wonderland." The part where the Gryphon tells Alice to come see the mock turtle! "Um...Mr. Jervis. I must take my leave." she said before tilting her head. She seemed worried. "O-oh, alright. am I to see you soon?" he said quietly. She smiled and laughed a little. "Of course! We _are _working together."Leaving off to her post she says to the two "See you tow soon." Odd. Quite odd." he says. She was a calming person. She didn't make him giddy like Alice. Or nervous or fustrated like Doctor Ka- "Jervis! You were suppose to be in office working on the project!" Speaking of the the doctor...He sighed hopelessly as he timidly walked back into his lab. Just another day of being Jervis Tetch.


	2. Working late & The liberator

**It just doesn't make sense...**

Chapter 1: Jervis Tetch

"Late! Late! Ooh I'm going to be so late!" cried Jervis tetch. He sped into the building past many working people. They all ignored him and his worries. His job was at stake, Doctor. Kates had been angry with him last he was late. Hopefully Alice would help...Alice. His heart fluttered every time he thought of that god blessed angel. She was probably the only reason why he'd get up every morning. It was a waste though. It would be more gentlemen like if he would leave her and her love...He couldn't though. Just the thought made his blood boil. He'd heard her fawn over that wretched_ boy. _Once he made it to the office he noted Doctor Kates wasn't around. Sighing happily he walked nearer to her Alice. "My dear Alice, good morning to you!" he greeted. She looked up to him from her desk and smiled. "Oh, Jervis! It's nice to see you. Don't worry, Doctor kates is in her office on the phone. She's going to be there a while." He almost melted. Kind, curious, and beautiful. "Th-thank you Alice." he said. "Bonjour Ali!" came a sudden voice. Not too loud but enough to grab her attention. It was feminine but had a odd charm. "Zeala! There's someone I want you to meet. This is Jervis, Jervis this is Zeala. She's here to deliver any projects we're working on." Zeala had brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Its wasn't long but went to her lower forearms. Lips full, eyes dark, lightly tanned skin, and her cloths more boyish. Nothing like Alice. Not at all like her. Evaluating her for a moment longer he greeted meekly. "It's nice to meet you." she said with a smile. "At least she's nice." thought Jervis. "Zeala! Come on, you've got a project to deliver!" called someone. Nodding she sighed "People do say 'Come on' a lot here don't they?" Wait..."Did she just- ? It wasn't exactly...But she still said it." he thought bewildered. She seemed to have just nearly spoken a verse from "Alice's adventure in wonderland." The part where the Gryphon tells Alice to come see the mock turtle! "Um...Mr. Jervis. I must take my leave." she said before tilting her head. She seemed worried. "O-oh, alright. am I to see you soon?" he said quietly. She smiled and laughed a little. "Of course! We _are _working together."Leaving off to her post she says to the two "See you tow soon." Odd. Quite odd." he says. She was a calming person. She didn't make him giddy like Alice. Or nervous or fustrated like Doctor Ka- "Jervis! You were suppose to be in office working on the project!" Speaking of the the doctor...He sighed hopelessly as he timidly walked back into his lab. Just another day of being Jervis Tetch.

Chapter 2 Working late

The blonde man sighed. Alice went home, Dr kates made him stay, and there was no one around. Well..."Qu'est-ce qu'il ya?" she asked. He jumped in his seat at his desk. God she was so quiet! Stuffing his equipment into his drawer he replies "Wh-wh-what?" Raising her brows she sighs. "Sorry, I keep forgetting I'm not home." she says sadly. Walking up slowly she sits on the desk. "So, how are you?" He looks at her curiously. "I'm good. But I could do without Dr. Kates grinding my gears." he groans while leaning into his chair. Swinging her legs excitedly she seemed to be...Purring? "What is making you so happy?" Jervis asked while cautiously opening the drawer. Smiling at him she says "You see, I had been wondering about something..." Taking a deep breath suddenly she started to ramble about robotics. Oh god she knows robotics. (I'msorryIsawapicture!) "Wait- Uh, Mrs. Zeala. You know robotics?" Nodding a lttile she sheepishly looks away. Rolling one of his screw drivers off the desk. She says "Yeah, only a little. Not very much. Just enough to fix certain items. Ya' know?" Slightly adjusting her messenger bag leans back. From the shirt and bag she wore today it was from Asia. And yet she speaks French. "Do you travel alot?" She nodded. "All over Eurasia." He grinned. "Do speak Japanese?" "Hai, watakushi wa nihongo ga wakarimasu." He's taken aback by this. She speaks it so fluently. Blue eyes met brown. Neither meant it to happen. Awkward silence filled the room. When he smiled his over bite made him stop. Why was he so self concious right now? "Ah, I guess I should get going uhm...Would you like to join me for a drink?" she asked weakly before standing up. Nodding quickly he grabs a bag and some items. "I won't be a minute. Go ahead without me." "I'll be waiting outside." Quietly as she left. He thought about it. Maybe this was a gift. Something he could do to keep his mind off Alice. Since she's dating that Buffoon. Yes, that's it. The heart break won't bother him soon...

Chapter 3 Bane the liberator

Gasping for breath after so long of running, jogging and walking and riding her bike. Her hips, legs, ankles, knees and sides hurt. And god did Zeala feel chubbs. But why? Maybe it was the many times she'd been hanging around Jervis. Being so gentle, calm, and eating a lot of sweets. Matter of fact she had been sweet to that adorkable...Shaking her head she tried not to think of him like that. Muscle shirt, tight sports bra on her bust, loose black pants. She even wore a siple black mouth and nose air filter. Kept all of Gotham's smoke out of her system. Sweat fell from her. It's hard to work in a city full of smokers. Luckily he wasn't there to see her. Adreniline made her heart beat fast. But the thought of a mate to court her made it faster. Growling a little like a dog she bared her teeth. A masculine scent, not just one, but many. "Hey, dilivery boy! They says you got muscles. How about ya' show us." A pipe was swung at her head. This has happened before and she hated it. Constantly getting knocked around. Maybe it was her broad shoulders. Her cloths, the way she stood, hell, maybe the way she walked. But they all thought the same. "If I beat this little freak I'll be worth something." It's been this way since she got here. To America. She's one of song, dance, and art. Not physicality. But- Klang! A pipe met her temple. Now she'd have to make them pay. As mother says, fight back if you bleed. Vision blurred and yet the blood dripping was not. Glaring at the man holding the bloodied pipe. The angry French charged at him. Fist, knifes, pipes and bats. They all flew at one another. They sped off after her little outbreak. Or at least she thought so. "Child are you okay?" said a metallic voce with an odd accent. It was male and smelt of blood, metal and hormones of the dangerous kind. Almost like her...What song did this feel like. Her darker side that met with his...She wanted to sing this even when Jervis around. Such a sweet man, much like a boy...And him..."I-I'm fine." she said with rasp in her tone. She wanted to sing, "Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your face from cold, unfeeling light..." Strong calloused hands pulled her up by the forearm. "Merci." she groans. Blood dripped from her mouth. "I'm Zeala. It was nice to meet you. I must leave-" "You need help. So come with me." he says in a demanding tone. Their eyes met like with Jervis it was awkward but she melted into it. Jervis was so inverted she felt dominate. But not anymore. Bane looked down upon her. She was nearing unconciousness. "I...I just need to get home sir. I've 'thing there." she gasped as the pain seeped in. He grabbed her by the sides. Blacking out ,he became amused. She started to mumble lyrics. "Let your mind take a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the world you new before..." Knees hitting concrete she blacked out.


End file.
